Hate Me
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: Hate me so you can finally see what’s good for you. NaruSasu


Hello dear readers! This was a spur-of-the-moment piece of fanfiction. Dunno if anyone will like it. I quickly typed it up, because it was bugging me and not letting me sleep. So, if reviewers hate it that much and flame it (even though I usually don't care about flames) I will pull it down because I do not want it to pollute the better fics with its awful-ness. Moving right along...

Warnings: Shonen-ai w/ some kissing (It was gonna be het, but the shonen ai bug bit me in the arse...next one-shot will be het, though. I like my stories to be a variety), cussing (why do you think its 'M')

Pairings: one-sided NaruSasu (Naruto is uke, but he is instigating the love...), hinted & one-sided NejiNaru, hints at eventual NejiNaru

"blah" speech

'blah' thoughts

_falalala _lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song used ("Hate Me" by Blue October)...I do, however, own some ductape...oh, never mind, I used it all already.

Without further ado...

* * *

"You hungry, Sasuke?" 

The dark-haired avenger looked up from his book, his coal black eyes locking with sapphire ones. "Why the hell are you still here?"

Naruto smiled and bounced over. Even after three years, he retained his childhood cheerfulness. "Thought you needed the company."

"I don't want your pity."

"Good, because I'm not giving you that. You're my best friend Sasuke, what's wrong with me hanging out with you?"

Sasuke growled, and swiftly stood up and grabbed Naruto's shoulder in the vice-like grip of his pale hand. He ignored the tense movements of the ANBU patrolling his home. "Best friend? We are **not** best friends anymore! I nearly killed you twice! Why the hell do you still want to be around me? I never thought about you once while in Sound! I didn't even hesitate to kill you after we met for the first time! I betrayed you!"

Naruto continued listening to Sasuke's rant, noticing with fascination the fight for color dominance in his eyes. Red to black. Black to red. Red won.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? it is I that wanted space  
_

"Why?" Naruto winced as he felt blunt nails pierce his skin.

"Because I love you."_  
_

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
_Sasuke recoiled from Naruto and turned to leave the room. Before exiting, he replied. "You shouldn't."_  
_

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
_

Sasuke lounged on his bed, idly plucking at the loose threads on his navy blue quilt. Fingers stilling, they suddenly jerked the matching pillow from beside him and flung it into the opposite wall. "I've done nothing for him…yet, he strives so hard to make me happy." He tilted his head back. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the harsh training Naruto went through. He remembered the tears that had glistened in Naruto's eyes as he proclaimed he would drag Sasuke back. He remembered Sai telling him about how much Naruto cared for him and their bonds.

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "That moron…to go so far for a foolish notion like love. To do so much…to give so much…and have it greedily taken without thanks."

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind  
_

The door slowly opened and a blond head peaked through. "Uh, hey Sasuke. I'm gonna go home now, kay?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. "I thought you were staying over until my trial."

Naruto fully entered the room and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I think the best thing would be for me to leave."

"And if I want you to stay?"

"Then I'll stay." Naruto moved to sit next to Sasuke, close but not touching.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as a warm, calloused hand touched his smooth cheek and chapped lips tentatively brushed over his.

"Go away. Now" Sasuke ordered after chaste kiss.

"No." Naruto stood his ground, determined blue eyes shining. "I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I love you and I'm gonna stay here. I don't care if you hate me, I will not leave you. I'll never leave you, if that's what you want." He reached out for Sasuke again. "Hate me, hurt me. I'm no stranger to pain. Ignore me, yell at me. Whatever makes you happy. That's all I want. Let me stay until you trial, and I'll make sure you're happy."

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

The larger (selfish) part of him wanted to claim Naruto forever. Naruto was willing to do anything as long as Sasuke was happy.

A much smaller part of him wanted Naruto to leave so he could find someone better than Sasuke. Someone who could love him as the blond loved Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he could never give the blond what he deserved. How could someone who had forgotten how to love, give love?

Sasuke reached out and cupped Naruto's scarred face in his hands. Staring deeply into almost purple eyes darkened by emotion, he absently stroked the whisker marks on his friend's face. Ignoring the selfish part of him, Sasuke spoke. "It would make me happy, no overjoyed, if you left, and found someone else to love."

_  
And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"  
_

---The Day of the Trial---

"Uchiha Sasuke. You betrayed the Hidden Leaf and joined the Hidden Sound. You knowingly attacked your home village as a ninja of the Sound. You killed and destroyed your former village and show little remorse." The Godaime cleared her throat, her honey-brown eyes unforgiving. "Your punishment is to wear chakra restraints at all times."

"Is that all?" Sasuke drawled uninterestedly. His eyes mockingly watched the Godaime.

"If you'd let me finish," 'you little bastard' she added mentally, "You will also wear special glasses to nullify your Sharingan. And, you will be locked in solitary confinement until you die. This trial is over."

Sasuke cringed mentally at the thought of solitary confinement. 'Guess death is just to good for me.' He mused.

As several ANBU guards escorted him out, he could feel the presence of one, blue-eyed dobe (1) among the guards.

Smirking lightly, Sasuke murmured. "Remember my request, Naruto."

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
_

---After the Trial---

"Damn him! That fucking asshole!"

Neji watched with slight interest as Naruto continued to punch the training stump in front of him. Viciously too.

"He didn't even care about his punishment! You know what he said before we locked him up? "I'm sorry I hurt you Naruto, but I don't apologize for what I did."" With one final punch, the training stump cracked and an imprint of Naruto's knuckles could be seen. "I hate that bastard. I hate him so much, but…"

"You love him at the same time?" Naruto whirled around to meet the cool, white gaze of his companion. "You can't help who you love." Neji was staring so intently at him, Naruto felt a blush spread across his face. "But in the end, you have to accept things and go on with your life. Your life, not the life of your love."

Naruto smiled faintly. 'Maybe, I could find someone like Sasuke said.'  
_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you_

_

* * *

_

(sacrifices goat to a diety) Thank you, lord! It is done! Now, if anyone understands/likes it, that's something else entirely.

1. Dobe dead last (main translation I've seen used) ; Sasuke's main insult/pet name for Naruto.

Bring on the flames, baby!


End file.
